Megan VS Rosie
by emeralddusk
Summary: Megan Fox and Rosie Huntington-Whiteley compete for the role in Transformers II. Mild femmeslash


Megan VS Rosie

"Michael Bay told me I need to put on weight," Megan declared, rummaging through her closet. "Can you believe that?"

"I don't know," Shia answered, watching as his girlfriend chucked pink bras and panties onto her bed. The dark-haired girl bent over to go through her shoe boxes. Shia stared at her trim butt the entire time without even blinking.

"Stop staring," the raven-haired young woman said without looking up. "...I don't even know how to gain weight." Megan pulled out a pink crop top with a picture of a kitten on the chest, held it up to her body, then threw it aside. "I'm just not a big eater."

"Maybe you could try...pushing yourself," Shia suggested. "You know, eat some doughnuts, take seconds...Just think heavier."

"...Whatever," Megan accepted. "I guess I'll have another dinner. Wanna join me?"

"Nah, you tend to get nasty when you're focusing on something," Shia answered. "Thanks, though." The raven-haired girl nodded, then walked out of her bedroom. Shia looked around for an underwear-free place to sit down.

Meanwhile, Megan set the table for herself. What seemed like an endless amount of potatoes, meat products, and other foods covered the area in front of her. "...Maybe I'll start with dessert," the girl said, not willing to put more nasty-tasting food in her mouth. Throwing the wrapper off with an effortless motion, Megan quickly devoured a cupcake. "One down," she muffled out. The girl grabbed and ate a doughnut. "Oh...this is getting tough."

"Hey, Megan," Shia called, walking down the stairs. "Hey, you've been down here for three hours. Is everything..." Megan lay her head on the table surrounded by endless amounts of empty wrapping papers, doughnut boxes, and cartons of chocolate milk.

"Oh," Megan moaned. "I can't do it...look...I'm still svelt. This sucks." Getting up, the young woman walked over to a mirror, and put her hands on her hips. Shifting her hips back and forth, Megan made her decision. "Can you leave, please?...I need some time alone."

"Okay," Shia sympathetically answered. "Good luck, bud." Once she heard the door close, Megan took off her pants and shirt, revealing her cute pink bra and panties.

"I'm hot...Isn't that good enough?" the raven-haired woman asked herself. "I mean...why should I have to gain weight? I have to talk to Bay." Turning around, Megan looked at her butt. "Hmm...I think that got a little bigger...Figures." Clad only in her little undies, Megan Fox walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

The next day, Megan walked by the set of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. "Hey, Peter!" she called, seeing Peter Cullen, the veteran and current voice actor of Optimus Prime.

"Oh, hi, Megan," Peter replied, his voice sounding so much like his character's.

"Hey, do you think I'm...shapely?" Megan asked.

"Um...I don't think I can answer that," the voice actor nervously answered. "Due to the fact that I'm sixty seven years old."

"Come on...just...does my stomach look kind of out there?" the young woman persisted.

"Megan, I..." Peter replied.

"How about my boobs?" the raven-haired girl continued. "My butt?" Megan turned around, and pushed her butt out.

"Megan, I'm sorry, but Jess needs me," the man lied as he ran away.

"Hey, Megan," Michael Bay greeted his actress. "How's the weight project going?"

"Not well," Megan answered. "I don't get it...why do I need to gain ten pounds? I think I look fine."

"The role just calls for it," Michael explained. "Some of the parents've been complaining that you're too skinny."

"Is that a fact?" Megan asked, irritated. The raven-haired girl walked over to the snack table, took a carrot, and tore it in half with her clenched teeth. "Well, fine! I'll gorge myself for a week, then shake my fattened boobs right in those witchs' faces!" With that, the young woman stormed off the set.

"...Okay," the distraught director said before walking off.

Later that day, Shia and Megan were at the beach, Shia clad in blue and green Hawaiin-decorated swimming trunks, and Megan in a gorgeous, designer-made pink bikini that showed off all but what was indecent. Her raven-black hair glistened in the sun and on her glasses. As usual, hundreds of guys swarmed to see her or take pictures. "Hey, can you put some sunscreen on my back?" Megan asked, turning onto her tummy.

"Sure," Shia said, pouring the lotion onto his hands, then rubbing it into his girlfriend's back. As usual, the young man couldn't help but stare at his co-star's butt, which just happened to be riding up enough to showw off the curves of her bottom. Megan moaned with comfort as Shia stroked down her back.

"Those people are crazy," Megan mumbled, scowling through her sunglasses. "I'm a total babe...They p."robably want me looking like one of the Kardashians."

"Those the girls with the huge butts?" Shia asked, taking his lover's side in the matter.

"Yeah," Megan answered. "They're total dogs...hey, I have to go eat now." The girl stood up, quickly pulled her wedgie out before anyone noticed, then walked over to the snack bar in a sexy stride.

"Hey, sweetie, what can I get you?" a young man asked, trying to control his breathing around the celebrity.

"Um..." the girl said, quickly tapping her fingers on the counter as she read the menu located on the top of the wall. "I'll have a...double chili dog, two Gorilla Burgers with extra cheese and bacon, a side of those chicken strip fries, two chocolate cake slices with ice cream...and a double fuge browni, please." The man looked at Megan in shock, and was greeted with a cute shrug and smile.

Megan sat on the towel next to Shia, her legs folded up to hold the huge tray in her petite lap. The girl quickly devoured her food, leaving large smudges of meat sauce on her lips and cheeks. Shia noticed his girlfriend's stomach begin to pulge out slightly. "Mmm," the girl moaned as she tasted the sweet treat. Megan threw a bite of her chocolate into her mouth, then layed down on her back in absolute food pleasure. "Oh, yummy, yummy, yummy," she quickly said, feeling her tummy start to bulge out. "Oh...this bikini's gettin' tight...Maybe I should go shopping one of these days."

"Nah, I like this bikini," Shia replied, rubbing his co-star's belly.

"Better move away, you might get eaten," the raven-haired actress joked. "Mmm, I'm gonna love being a full-figured girl."

"Maybe you should slow down...some foods make you...bulge," Shia warned, making an expansion gesture over his stomach.

"Not gonna happen," Megan replied, rolling onto her stomach, kicking her feet up and down and enjoying her brownie. Finally, the girl finished her meal, and rolled onto her back, cradeling her enlarged tummy.

"Nice little bump," the boy said, patting his girlfriend's stomach.

"Hey, you must be Megan Fox," said an umfamiliar, British-influenced female voice. Megan quickly looked up to see none other than her nemesis; Rosie Huntington-Whiteley. "Wow, I can see you've got that weight-gaining thing going on."

Megan looked down at her bloated stomach, then at her rival. "I can see I'm not alone," the raven-haired girl shot back.

"I kind of doubt that," the Victoria's Secrets model fought back, clenching the robe she was wearing. "Besides, looks aren't everything when you have a brain." Shrugging her shoulders, Rosie threw open her robe, revealing her lightly, perfectly tanned, toned body and her gorgeous pink and white fabric Victoria's Secrets bikini embroidered with lace, and well-padded in the cup area of her bra. Shia's jaw dropped as the model's long, thick blond hair blew in the breeze, and how her perfectly toned tummy glistened under the sun. "Whoops," she said, turning around, then bending down to pick up her robe. As Rosie acted out an accidental retrieval, her tight bikini bottom showed off almost all of her plump but toned posterior.

Several guys gathered around, staring at Rosie's violent beauty. Megan's jaw dropped wide, and she tried to hide her enlarged belly. "What were you saying, Megan?" Rosie mockingly asked.

The raven-haired girl scowled. "Come on, we're leaving," she said, getting up and walking away.

"Oh, but can't we..." Shia began to plead before getting pulled away by his girlfriend.

That night, the two were at The Metroplex, Transformers' cast members' main meeting place. Megan was staring down at the table, holding back tears. "I looked like an idiot out there," she said. "That model totally kicked my fat butt out there."

"You're not fat," Shia comforted the actress.

"Yeah," added Grey DeLisle, the voice of Arcee and the Sisters. "You're just at that state where your body's still adjusting to the new weight."

"I've never had this much trouble before," Megan moaped. "I mean, I lost ten pounds for Jennifer's Body...why can't I get ten pounds heavier?"

"Excuse me...would you like some desert?" the waiter asked.

"...Yeah," the raven-haired girl answered. "Gimme something light...You guys, I just remembered...That stuff I used to put on muscle for the first Transformers?"

"Yeah, you called it Energon," Shia replied. "You put on ten pounds of muscle in two days."

"Oh yeah," Megan proudly answered. "So, I'll put on muscle to keep trim...and then put on some fat to excentuate my...you know."

"Great idea," Shia said.

"Isn't this kind of crazy?" Grey asked.

"I'm only two pounds away from my maximum fat count," Megan said, not catching the voice actress' comment. As soon as the waiter arrived, the raven-haired beauty grabbed and wolfed down the food. "Gimme a scale!" The waiter rushed back into the kitchen, grabbed an electric scale, and brought it over to Megan. Hopping on, Megan watched her weight light up. "I did it!" she yelled, jumping into the middle of the room.

"Rosie can get out of town,... cuz I'm the bad-dest girl around!" Megan happily gloated in her cheer. Everyone in the resteraunt cheered. However, a blond girl clad in an exotic dress with her hair up in a bandanna glared at her rival.

At the drug store, Megan picked up the bottle of "Energon" she asked for, and brought it back to her car. However, someone unfamiliar had bottled the muscle juice. Back at her house, Megan poured the juice into a mug, and began drinking the recommended dosage, swallowing heavily. "Ah," she exclaimed, feeling the cool embrace on her throat. "Okay...better get to sleep." The young woman changed into her pajamas (her black and white-striped bra and panties with pink lining), and wrapped herself up in her warm covers.

The next morning, the girl rose upward, threw her hands in the air, stretching before the sunrise, then walked over to the mirror to inspect her soon-to-be muscular body. Gasping, Megan stepped back at the sight that greeted her in the mirror; her entire body was pudged out; her stomach was enlarged and sagged out over the waste of her panties, her arms were flabby and chubby, and her legs were plump and by no means toned. "W-what..." she began to say. Just then, the flash of a picture froze the image of Megan's swollen booty, causing her to jump back and look out her window. Rosie was smiling an evil smile and waving at her bloated rival. Furious, Megan threw her curtains closed, then walked back to the mirror. Lifting up her tummy, the raven-haired girl watched her once-toned abdomen flop like a bag of Jell-O. "She is not going to get away with this," she said, her voice laced with anger.

Rosie leaned back in her chair, getting ready for her next major photo shoot at Victoria's Secrets world headquarters. "Hello," greeted an overweight woman with curly brown hair and a very high-pitched, French-accented voice. "Ready for your treatment?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rosie happily answered, her British charm as powerful as ever. "Today's the day our new silk line comes out...And I'm gonna be the headliner."

"Very nice," the woman said. "Now...I need your complete trust. Don't look in a mirror until after the shoot, okay?"

"Okay," Whiteley answered, having met very devoted stylists in her past. "I just need a shampooing and some lotion." With that, Rosie closed her eyes, and let the woman wash out her long light auburn hair. With a wicked grin, the woman poured the gell into her gloved hands, and gently worked it into the model's long hair, forming it into a tasseled wad. Rosie moaned, having enjoyed getting her hair done since she was a child. After her hair was washed out, the Angel was given her lotion treatment. "That's a nice scent," the English girl said. "Hope it's not citrus-influenced. I have a horrible allergy."

"It's my own specialty," the stylist said, working the cream into Rosie's smooth, flawless skin. "Your skin is so perfect."

"Thank you," Rosie replied. "I'll give you a sample of my special body wash...Okay, time to flap my wings..." The girl put on her robe. "Wish me luck." The stylist waved her client away, then removed her wig, revealing her to be Megan. _No one makes me fat, _she thought.

"Okay, Rosie, we're ready," Michael Bay said, readying his camera. Proudly, Rosie walked in, causing a slight uproar. Her now-light green hair was all but a fright for the other models. Throwing off her robe, the clueless model revealed her shining, blue silk bra and panties that glistened under the lights. The dark blue fabric was astounding, as was the aqua-colored lining, though Rosie's red, bumpy stomach and back distracted most eyes. Her legs were completely covered with red patches and unsightly bumps. "How do I look?" Rosie asked, having not looked at herself since her treatment. The room was silent.

"I can't believe she did that to me," Rosie said, putting Calimine lotion in her palm, then rubbing it on her back.

"Well, you did turn her into a fatty," another English Angel replied, combing her long blond hair in the mirror. "Look, why don't you two call a truce?"

"Not on your life," Rosie said, standing up and storming out. "...I may need you to call a doctor."

Her breath heavy, Megan lifted up fifty-pound weights in a bench-press style. "Gotta work this flab off," she told herself, feeling each drop of sweat on her pudgy body. "No pain...no gain." Clad in a tight two-piece suit, the raven-haired girl was forced to see her bulging belly puff out over her tight short shorts. "Come on...you're not a has-been...you're a hot sex symbol." After hours, Megan arrived at the set of Revenge of The Fallen.

"Whoa," every single cast member exclaimed, looking at Megan in her bike shop outfit; her arms were strong and lightly plump, her stomach toned and curvier than ever, her legs full and gorgeous, and her breasts plump and large in her low-cut top. Proudly turning side to side without a step, the girl held her eyes closed as the others stared at her beauty.

"You look gorgeous!" Shia exclaimed, unable to maintain his composure.

"You should totally pose in your underwear once this movie is over," Robert Foxworth, the voice of Ratchet blurted out. Seeing his comment met by uneasy eyes, the voice actor dropped his head and stepped back. "Sorry," he nervously said.

"Megan...you look fabulous!" Michael Bay exclaimed, walking in from the board room. "I knew you could do it!"

"Hey, working hard pays off," Megan proudly replied. "Oh, how's Rosie's rash doing?"

"...It'll peel off," Michael said. "Okay, let's get ready to film another scene."

"You...little...monster!" Rosie screamed, her green hair glowing under the lights.

"I am so done with models," Reno Wilson declared from behind the sound-proof glass in the recording studio. Tom Kenny knodded, his mouth closed.

"Wow, you know, you really shouldn't go swimming after a dye job," Megan mocked her rival, her tone cold.

"You sabatogued my photo shoot!" Rosie yelled, scratching her neck.

"And you made me fat!" Megan hollered back.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" John whispered to Shia. The young man began to picture it; Megan and Rosie in a beach house, slapping one another in the face. Soon, the fight turned into an all-out floor wrestling match. Rosie clawed at Megan's long black hair.

With a furious grawl, Megan picked up a pillow and smacked Rosie onto the couch with it. The Victoria's Secrets model picked another large pillow and smacked her rival in the face with it. Tackling the actress, Rosie began ripping into her enemy. Soon, the two were down to their underwear (Megan in a white bra and frilly panties and Rosie in her black push-up and a tight pair of panties) and viciously slapping one another. Finally, Rosie was thrown into the wall, wincing in pain. Suddenly feeling regret, Megan crawled over to her rival. "...Are you okay?" she asked, worried about the life of the villain. Rosie refused to open her tear-covered eyes, and only winced. Megan gently moved the model's hair out of her face, leaned down, and passionately kissed her on her soft lips. Rosie moaned in passion.

"Oh," Shia said, snapping out of his immature trance.

"Are all girls this stupid?" Tom Kenny asked, not satisfied with his co-workers.

"They usually grow out of this kind of thing by middle school," Grey answered.

Megan and Rosie grappled, their anger exploding. Finally, Megan threw her rival into the wall. Isabelle Lucas, the actress playing the Pretender known as Alice found herself drooling over the two goreous, full-figured girls fighting one another, and began picturing them wrestling, then falling into a sauna; their hair soaking wet, their bodies covered with sweat, and their clothes becoming drenched. Catching herself, the girl quickly departed from the scene.

"Why are you doing this?" Megan demanded, throwing her hated adversary into the next room.

"Because I'm twice the actress you'll ever be!" Rosie screamed. "I'm smarter, a better feminist, role model...and I'm ten times as hot as you!"

"Is that why Michael chose me?" the raven-haired girl yelled. "Instead of his little Angel?" Finally, the two fell into the Special Effects Room.

"Oh my gosh," Mark Ryan, the voice of Bumblebee from the first movie and Jetfire in the second exclaimed.

"What?" Shia asked.

"They're headed for the special effects room," Peter Cullen said, his voice as grave as Optimus' in the darker scenes. "No one knows what goes on in there..."

Megan and Rosie rolled down the stairs into an ominous room lit by red light waves. "I worked for my roles!" Megan screamed. "I don't just get by on my looks...I mean, I mostly do, but I work hard to stay healthy. I'm not a bad role model."

"Neither am I," Rosie defended herself. "That's why I want to get into acting...I'm only going to be young for so long...My body won't carry me forever."

"...Then why are we doing this?" the raven-haired girl finally said. "...We're both just fighting for the spotlight...I just earned this one...you're gonna have another shot...maybe not with Transformers, but another movie."

"...I guess you're right," Rosie said. "I was being stupid. Hey, what is this place?"

"I think this is the..." Megan began to say before a blinding surge of light stopped everything.

"What's happening?" Shia yelled, his heart pounding.

"I'm going in after them," Peter declared.

"That's suicide, Pete," Jess Harnell replied.

"...They're my friends..." the voice actor gravely replied. "...They would do the same for me." With that, Peter Cullen majestically charged into the forbidden room, much like Optimus when he saved Sam from Megatron atop the hotel.

"May Primus protect you," Grey whispered.

"He was the bravest of us all," legendary voice actor, Frank Welker gravely declared, using his G1 Megatron voice.

After a minute of silence, Peter ran out of the room, holding two items under his arms. "I found them," he said, setting down a blond five-year-old wearing a pink dress and a bonette and a raven-haired three-year-old with a blue Victorian-style dress on.

"What happened?" Shia asked.

"...No idea," Peter answered.

"I don't wike dis," the young Megan said, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Don't be a baby," Rosie replied, her young voice pouty. "...Actresses are so spoiled."

"No, I'm not!" Megan whined. "I'm telling!" The child ran off the set.

"No you're not!" Rosie replied, chasing after her.

"...I can work around this," Michael said, scratching the back of his head. "...I hope." The sun set over the poor actors, actresses, writing staff, and creative staff of the set.

"Are you sure you want to make this movie?" Steven Speilberg asked. "There's so much working against it."

"We're not stopping now," Shia replied. "...Primus help us." Megan and Rosie ran through the room once again, screaming and threatening to call their mothers.


End file.
